Reminissing Yesterday
by SnappySapphy
Summary: This is my first real try at drama. It's about Remus Lupin remembering 'the good ol' days'. Please r/r.


Hey, this is a story about Professor Lupin remembering Lily and James. Yeah, pretty blah, but I was bored, all right? Well r/r please.

Disclaimer: I don't own _anything_.

Rememenis of Yester-years.

Sitting in front of the class, I looked around as the students did their work. I glanced to Harry. He looks just like a mini version of what James was. With Lily's eyes, of course. Him and Ron keep trying to copy Hermione's work, as she lectures them about not learning anything. Just as Lily had done to us.

It was just yesterday it seems. James and Sirius were scheming a way into detention. As I helped. Whether Sirius was mad at Snape, or James wanted a laugh, or if I had been bored. Then Peter. He had been one of us. Our close friend. Who did scheme's with us. No one expected him to do this.

I try not to get misty eyed. Telling myself Lily and James have went a better place, with all their family. Poor Harry, had to grow up with Lily's sister. It's the best. It has to be.

I can remember when we all graduated Hogwarts. We all wanted to be Auror's. But soon after, James and Lily got married. What a Happy day is was. It was beautiful. Then soon after they wed, news came of a baby. Everyone was so happy for them. A baby boy, Harry James Potter. The most beautiful baby boy ever. With big green eyes, just like his mother, and messy black hair like his father.

A little after a year of his birth, We found out that Voldemort was coming after them. Dumbledore had offered to be their keeper. It would have been best, now to think. They could have survived. But James wanted Sirius to. Sirius would never tell a soul. He would have died first, but at last minute, Sirius talked James into letting Peter, we thought it would be logical. Why would Voldemort ask small, little Peter? They wouldn't have told him, but Sirius. So Peter was James and Lily's secret keeper.

I can still remember clearly, the night I heard the news. Sirius came running into my house. A mixture of sadness, and anger. I was clueless to what he had barged in for. I told him to calm down. Then he made me sit down, and Dumbledore apparated to my livingroom. Insisting upon the same. They told me what happened. I didn't want to believe it at first, but soon it came pounding in. They were dead, yet Harry, hadn't been killed. It was all a miracle. Soon the story spread everywhere. Voldemort had disappeared, and Lily and James left us with him.

With Lily and James gone, life was plain, and boring. Harry went to live with his only family. No one had thought it would be right. But it's what Dumbledore decided upon doing. The wizard world rejoiced, with sorrow and happiness. Sirius swore to killing Peter. I tried to think he had done it out of force. But some how, we all knew something was wrong with Peter. Yet we accepted him, pushed off the bad feelings.

Everytime I see Harry, it's like seeing a part of James, and a part of Lily. That is still alive. Along with the memories, that we carry with us. Knowing that they are still alive, inside our hearts. They will never die. Their bodies may wither and decay, but their story will live forever, as long as there is someone to have an open heart, and a willing mind.

Inside everyone's heart, there is the magic. The magic of a parent, for a child is a stronger force than anything. Which is why Harry's story, shall be remembered forever. Some day he is going to rid us of Voldemort forever.

Until that day. He will be a teenager. And go through everything teenagers go through. Only with a more mature out-look. All thanks to Voldemort, Harry is going to make it.

"Professor."A voice said to me, ringing in my ears. I glanced up.

"What can I do for you, Harry?"I asked him, smiling. With Happiness. Everything is going to end alright.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Not my best work, I know. But it just came to mind when I was working on my website. I'm in a really depressed mood right now. It's Christmas Day, and I feel like I've lost Christmas. It's gone from my heart I feel. I actually cried because of it....The second time in my life, that I have cried for a reason of sadness. Pretty pathetic, eh? But okay. cya.


End file.
